Shinichi Gekko
Shinichi Gekko (月光真一) or by his alias, Jimmy Kudo (工藤 新一, Kudō Shin'ichi) is the main protagonist of the Mega Man ZX Shippuden series. He is the descendant of Paul Gekko, a Jinchūriki of Yamata no Orochi, a Detective and an Archaeologist. He formerly represents both "Hatred", "Despair", "Obsession", "Lust", "Cowardice", and "Selfishness"; the six types of malevolences which Innominat managed to consume. Appearance Shinichi is a 16-year old Japanese teenager with a thin, athletic build. He has pale skin and a dark brown hair with a cowlick in front and distinctive tuft in the back. Shinichi bears a striking resemblance to his father, Yusaku minus his father's mustache and round glasses. Shinichi has blue eyes (Green in Anime). He often appears in his high school uniform, but he also wears a suit and tie or regular clothing depending on the occasion (a short-sleeved shirt and beige cargo pants along with blue shoes and he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat in anime). He is very handsome and attractive. Abilities Fan made= Paul's signature ability was his skill in kenjutsu. He was highly proficient in the Leaf Style, being able to perform the difficult Dance of the Crescent Moon, an advanced technique that attacks the enemy's blind spot while using the Shadow Clone Technique as a distraction, something Paul could summon without using hand seals. This notably extended his abilities; he was seen performing the Dance of the Crescent Moon equipped with nothing more than kunai, still resulting in an huge impact. As Paul the Dragon, Paul Gekko's greatest strength is his running speed, which is much faster than the speed of sound. Paul Gekko has demonstrated being able to run for an entire day without stopping and can also run backwards as fast as running forward. In line with his speed, he is a master of rapid response, having astonishingly quick reflexes. He can use the Spin Attack or his speed to break through virtually anything and a Ring can increase his power. Paul was an adept at using the Transparent Escape Technique which gave him personal praise from the Gekko Family. Paul Gekko is known for his exceptional skills in Gunpla building and Gunpla battling. Paul Gekko's secret ability was Ultra Dark Hadou because he was known to use this ability. The Satsui no Hado is a form of ki that is rooted in the darker aspects of the natural human instincts like survival and super strength. According to Toshiya Gekko, He possesses the ability to produce dreams inside it's heart. *'Imperator Nawakai': Imperator Nawakai is Paul's special ability. This ability enables a person to not be harmed by mortal, divine and demonic means taking a form of a person's barrier-based bubble or manifest as beams of white or red light that typically incinerates the objects it makes contact with. Once activated, it may cost the mortal body to become immortal. **Paul has variation of this ability to restore, revive or recreate. *'Object and Organic Materialization:': Paul has the ability to create objects and materials, organic entities, etc. *'Regeneration': Due to being resistant to most forms of attack, Paul has parameters or upper limits were established regarding these capabilities. When he is hurt from the attack of any opponent, if the Imperator Nawakai was not yet fully activated and charged, he can heel himself with the help of organic matter. *'Animal Empathy': His pure nature has commonly shown a strong connection to animals of various size and shapes. Often, they grow attached to and in essence become his allies. To which, he is able to keep them tame enough as a means of transportation. His connection with animals even at times allows him to in a manner of speaking communicate with them, able to understand their intentions. *'Multilingual': Paul has been taught by many different cultures, including African, Greek, Russian, Mongolian, English, and more. *'Multiplication': Paul has the ability to replicate clones of himself. The female and male clones resemble Vent and Aile. *'Metsuryū Mahō': Paul possess the ability to eat multiple types of metal. *'Expert Diplomat': Thanks to his power of friendship, Shinichi and his friends created an alliance with the Mushroom Rebels, the Empire of Disneyland and the former heroes of the Konoha Republic. *'Detective Skills': Shinichi is very skilled as a detective, often earning him comparisons to Sherlock Holmes. Shinichi has acquired various nicknames because of his prowess, such as the "Heisei Holmes" and the "Detective of the East". He has a keen eye for details, and can spot any unusual aspects in a case that most people tend to ignore or not take into account. In the english version his motto is "Only one truth prevails". He repeatedly demonstrates the ability to recall every detail of an investigation or other topics he cares about, and may have a photographic memory to manage such perfect recall so consistently. Shinichi's fastidious attention to detail allows him to notice minor inconsistencies in crime scenes and suspect testimony, and using astute logic he uncovers the reasons behind those inconsistencies in order to link them to the crime. 'Devil Fruit' 'Masutā Masutā no Mi' The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Paul Gekko is that the person's body can stretch like rubber, produce and control various types of poison, produce magma to attack his opponents, control darkness and its unique property of gravity and generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. 'Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe' The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Paul Gekko is that it gives its user more strength and longer reach in their hybrid form. Initially, the powers of the fruit to turn into a giraffe and a half giraffe were mocked due to the animal itself. 'Ninjutsu' 'Curse of Revelation' *Paul Gekko uses the Jutsu to save his comrades and family during his journey. *Paul Gekko uses the Jutsu as the Key to open the Juraking Temple. 'Seed Mode' *The first method is when a character suddenly resolves to protect their allies or to strike down their enemies. SEED mode is shown as a falling seed which bounces once and explodes. *The second method is that if a character has entered battle with a particular resolve, they may trigger SEED mode at will, and it is instead represented as a spinning seed which explodes in a vertical nova. 'Life Long Span' *Paul is shown to have a long life span, as seen that he was once affiliated with Kyoji Gekko which was over 1500 years ago. 'Flight' *Paul Gekko has the ability of Flight without wings. Paul Gekko uses the Power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds in order to enter Tailed Beast State that resembles to Natsu and Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Mode). When it was caught by on of the Utakata's Bubbles, It could lose the ability of flight. 'Summoning Techniques' *Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. Paul Gekko can summon his sacred beasts after the creation of Kagenato with his Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Tiger and Ram hand signs.the Sacred Beast can transform Paul Gekko into a Prince of Izumo. *He can summon Mages from Fairy Tail Universe with his Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Tiger and Ram hand signs. 'Talents' *Paul's original defining characteristic was her intelligence, as seen with her consistently high test scores while in the Academy. Paul has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Paul was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Chibiki Marino later commented that this feat could not be accomplished by a genin, hinting her exceptional knowledge and intelligence as a student. 'Health and Skills' *Paul Gekko makes Chakra Fruit Smoothies to increase his Chakra and Energy. Paul Gekko is known to use the Powers of the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe. *Nakagami Armor of God: Paul Gekko's strongest armor consumes an unbelievably high amount of Magic Power, which has prevented anyone from wearing the armor in over ten years; however, the ones who are able to wield it are capable of breaking the laws of Magic, and their sword then becomes invincible, can cut or slice anything, even 'space'. It can absorb chakra from it's Opponents. 'Kekkei Genkai' 'Nature Transformations' *His Favorite Transformation is Snow Release (雪とん, Yukiton). *Paul Gekko drinks the Bottle of Water of Life 2,000,000 times before battling the opponents including the Uchiha Brothers. 'Wood Release' *Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu (木遁・木龍の術, Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu): After forming the required hand seals, the user creates an enormous statue-like creature out of wood. This humanoid creature with a full body and an oni-like face is usually created with a wooden dragon wrapped around its torso, and is generally used in battle as an avatar. *Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu (木人の術, Mokujin no Jutsu): The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can they use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. *Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom (木遁・花樹界降臨, Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin): *Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation (木遁秘術・樹界降誕 , Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan): A technique developed by Hashirama Senju, where the user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user manoeuvres it as they see fit for attack and defence; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. :*Secret Ice Jutsu: Frost Forest Creation: A Jutsu used only near the ocean places the users hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a Year. 'Nature Assault Transformations' *Bellow Blaster (Soul Crusher): Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *Fiery Fastball (ロックダマシー, Rokku Damashī, lit. "Rock Soul"): Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. *Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker): Wields its Sword as in bōjutsu. *Meteor Shower (Massive Meteor): Unleashes the Swarm Honey Bees, it will scare away many shinobi. *Cotton Lazer: Shoots Cotton like Laser at the Opponents from it's Mouth (which causes the Kuro Akatsuki and the Ten-Tails to be trapped in the Giant Honey sticking Boulder of Cotton). *Jet Stream Rainbow Bomb: Forms the Giant Compressing Snow Ball and fires it like a Laser Beam. *Jet Stream Astray Attack: Creates hundred shadow clones before proceeding to assault the enemy, with the clones attacking from the left and right and the user attacking from above. The assault occurs on three fronts simultaneously; it is almost impossible to catch the opponent flat-footed. *Water Release: Jet Stream Flash Flood Cannon (水リリース：ジェットストリーム鉄砲水キャノン, Mizu rirīsu: Jettosutorīmu teppōmizu Kyanon): Dives under Water to make a Enormous Tidal Wave. *Mcflurry of Fury: The massive combination of the Rasengan, Chidori, Gum Gum Jet Gatling and Water Release: Jet Stream Flash Flood Cannon. 'Dojutsu' 'Rinne Sharingan' The Rinne Sharingan (輪廻写輪眼; Literally meaning "Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye") is Paul Gekko's Dojutsu. Paul's Rinne Sharingan is also able to activate the Spell of Destruction by summoning Sei's Wooden Dragon-like Root so that Sei can sprout out Multiple Chakra Fruit. 'Sharingan' Sharingan (天眼, Tengan) is Paul Gekko's second Dojutsu. Paul's Sharingan already had Ten Tomoe, which at that level he could use to track chakra signatures and predict movements and use a space–time ninjutsu known as Kamui to create a barrier and transport a target either to or from the other dimension. Paul Gekko was known to awaken the Susanoo. 'Magic' *'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. He uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Paul Gekko possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation. Paul Gekko uses Summoning Ice-Make, meaning he can summon Tailed Beasts, Mages and Shinobi. In addition, Paul Gekko manages to use the Cold Excalibur by using it's Tailed Beast Mode and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. :*'Ice-Make: Chaos Bringer (カオスブリンガー "Kaosuburingā")': Paul Gekko manages to use the Cold Excalibur by using it's Tailed Beast Mode and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent and bites them. *Water Magic (水魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Paul's talent as a magician truly blossomed when he was revealed to be a master of using Water Magic; a Caster Magic that allows the wielder to generate and control the element of water. The origin of where Paul learned this Elemental Magic can be traced back to her elder sister who was a novice user of said magic and taught Paul the basics. :*'Mizoi: Yamata no Orochi' (盾八岐大 Mizoi: Yamatano Orochi, Greek for "Water Form: The Eight Head Serpant", Japanese for "Water Release: Eight Headed Dragon"): Before Paul had made up his mind to finally fight back against his enemies, the idea of using this technique was unthinkable due to her passive and kind nature. Paul uses his talent in manipulating water to the next level and summons seven additional water dragons in addition to the usual one. The increased power from utilizing more dragons during this technique is staggering to say the least, being able to completely overwhelm enemies with far greater magic power than her own. This technique is only able to be used if the amount of water and magic into the skill is balanced, the ratio having to be 1:1. Without this perfect ratio, the dragon`s will apart due to either not having enough water to make up the eight dragons or not having enough magic to supply them when formed. Paul`s concentration plays a major role in sustaining it as well, requiring her to focus his mind solely on composing the water dragons. Compression is a fundamental principle of Yamata No Orochi and only a skillful magician with insight and creativity could compress such large amounts of water into such a shape. The dragons created from this technique are noticeably bigger and more “hostile” than the original version and are capable of attacking even without using his hands to direct them. This is what also makes them incredibly dangerous as if Paul loses focus for even a second; the dragons are viable to even turn against her during battle, a fatal mistake that could lead to his demise. *Human Bullet Chocolate: The User charging up his Hot chocolate from it's chakra powers and shoots the Hot Chocolate laser on the opponent. *Ultra Build Knuckle: The RG system functions to saturate the unit's internal parts with Plavsky particles in order to increase its performance. the User's Chakra can be enchancing it's knuckle and unleashed it massive amount of Energy after a big Punch. *Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): An advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. :*Zeref Soul: This is one of Paul Gekko's most powerful spells which was eventually mastered when training with Lan. Zeref Soul allows Paul Gekko to completely take over the appearance and abilities of a powerful, beastly creature known as “Zeref”, In said state, He has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. :**Enhanced Durability: Paul is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from the Opponents (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. Soul of the Ten Tails.png|Juubi Soul Ten Tailed Beast Soul (Paul Gekko).png|Ten Tails' Soul at Full Power :*Ten Tails Soul: Paul Gekko transforms his entire body into that of a Ten-Tails, very massive, anthropomorphous creature, possessing a grotesque bulb-like body with spiky protrusions growing out of its back and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind-legs. It also had dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and ten-fox like tails. His Powerful Form could open its mouth wide to reveal a rafflesia-like attachment when producing a Tailed Beast Ball. The Ten Tailed Form can dwarf the Phantom Lord Guild and could beat up Sol the Phantom Lord Mage. After Maturing, the Ten-Tails Soul took on a more humanoid form. Its bodily proportions gaining the two eyes, arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle, hair takes on a mane-like appearance, ears and canine teeth become pointed, and a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on the forehead. It's feet bore resemblance to a large bird’s, with dark claws, and the visible protrusions shoulder and ten-fox like tails similar to Deliora. :**Chakra: Paul Gekko possesses massive and overwhelmingly foul chakra that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction. He possesses immense physical strength and is remarkably fast, despite its tremendous size. It has power to swallow oceans to catch Fish. :**Wizard Soul: Paul Gekko's appearance is his spiky brown-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Paul does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. When Entering Tailed Beaste Mode, He posesses the Viper with massive size. It has eight dragon-based heads with it's long serpentine necks like tree trunks. It was a Gundanium Alloy Car-structure body with two wheels. It has red eyes and Eight of it's Tails were Bushier. 'Chaos Emerald Magic' Paul Gekko's Powerful Form.png|Wizard Soul Orochi.png|Fortress Mode *Water Nebula: Chaos Geyser: Paul Gekko and Juvia combine their Magic, Seven Chaos Emeralds and thousands of needles and the of ice appear. Large amounts of water shoot into the air and are immediately frozen, creating many powerful icicles thus revealing the Eight Headed Dragon performing the Tailed Beast Bomb. Chaos Control is also known to be the power source for many Chaos Energy-based Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast. This allows the user to warp time and space, with the mystical Chaos Emeralds or with a link to the Archie exclusive Chaos Force. *Chaos Merge: There are seven ancient emeralds tied to the Master Emerald and mystical relics with powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power. *Seven Paths Iced Shell: A technique that uses the mixture of Chakra and physical body of the user and it's partner to drain half of the Target's Life Force. Paul Gekko and Juvia combined Ice Make Magic and Water Chakra and Baseball Pitching could make it into a Form of the Reaper Death Seal intending to drain the Life Force of the Ten Tails. In the Baseball Games, Paul Gekko and Juvia combined Ice Make Magic and Water Chakra and Baseball Pitching could make it into a Super Pitch. *Super Paul Gekko: Super Paul Gekko is the Super State of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This Transformation causes Paul Gekko's hair to grow longer similar to Super Sonic and the activation of the Eight Tailed Partial mode. *Snibal Dragon Gear: Snibal Dragon Gear is a Super Gunpla Form of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. With all the seven Chaos Emeralds fueling it, Snibal Dragon Gear is a monster of limitless power, possessing unprecedented size and might so great that it can easily get on board the Egg Fleet. Snibal Dragon Gear is nearly indestructible and is able to fire laser beams from its mouths and is able to fly like Super Paul Gekko. 'Jinjuriki Transformation' *As a Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation Jutsu, According to Kyoji, The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Monkey and Gekko Clan Ritual song. It allowed Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash the beast in side him. When meeting a Person, Paul Gekko can activate fully improved Shadow Rasengan. *As Super Paul Gekko, His physical strength is also increased vastly, allowing him to smash through large robots, barriers and Dr. Eggman’s space armada with ease. 'Transformations' 'Imperial Arm' 'Teigu' 'Extase' Paul Gekko was an expert of using the Cutter of Creation: Extase, which is said to be able to cut through anything after avenging the death of Sheele |-|Video Games and Anime= =Jinjuriki Transformation= *As a Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation Jutsu, According to Kyoji, The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Monkey and Gekko Clan Ritual song. It allowed Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash the beast in side him. When meeting a Person, Paul Gekko can activate fully improved Shadow Rasengan. *As Super Paul Gekko, His physical strength is also increased vastly, allowing him to smash through large robots, barriers and Dr. Eggman’s space armada with ease. =Chaos Emerald Magic= *Super Paul Gekko: Super Paul Gekko is the Super State of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This Transformation causes Paul Gekko's hair to grow longer similar to Super Sonic and the activation of the Eight Tailed Partial mode. *Snibal Dragon Gear: Snibal Dragon Gear is a Super Gunpla Form of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. With all the seven Chaos Emeralds fueling it, Snibal Dragon Gear is a monster of limitless power, possessing unprecedented size and might so great that it can easily get on board the Egg Fleet. Snibal Dragon Gear is nearly indestructible and is able to fire laser beams from its mouths and is able to fly like Super Paul Gekko. =Kekkei Genkai= *The Rinne Sharingan (輪廻写輪眼; Literally meaning "Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye") is Paul Gekko's Dojutsu. Paul's Rinne Sharingan is also able to activate the Spell of Destruction by summoning Sei's Wooden Dragon-like Root so that Sei can sprout out Multiple Chakra Fruit. *Sharingan (天眼, Tengan) is Paul Gekko's second Dojutsu. Paul's Sharingan already had Ten Tomoe, which at that level he could use to track chakra signatures and predict movements and use a space–time ninjutsu known as Kamui to create a barrier and transport a target either to or from the other dimension. Paul Gekko was known to awaken the Susanoo. =Magic= *'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. He uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Paul Gekko possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation. Paul Gekko uses Summoning Ice-Make, meaning he can summon Tailed Beasts, Mages and Shinobi. In addition, Paul Gekko manages to use the Cold Excalibur by using it's Tailed Beast Mode and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. :*'Ice-Make: Chaos Bringer (カオスブリンガー "Kaosuburingā")': Paul Gekko manages to use the Cold Excalibur by using it's Tailed Beast Mode and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent and bites them. *Human Bullet Chocolate: The User charging up his Hot chocolate from it's chakra powers and shoots the Hot Chocolate laser on the opponent. *Ultra Build Knuckle: The RG system functions to saturate the unit's internal parts with Plavsky particles in order to increase its performance. the User's Chakra can be enchancing it's knuckle and unleashed it massive amount of Energy after a big Punch. *Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): An advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. :*Zeref Soul: This is one of Paul Gekko's most powerful spells which was eventually mastered when training with Lan. Zeref Soul allows Paul Gekko to completely take over the appearance and abilities of a powerful, beastly creature known as “Zeref”, In said state, He has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. :**Enhanced Durability: Paul is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from the Opponents (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. 'Equipment' 'Weapons' *Ryuseken no Tsurugi *Kusanagi no Tsurugi *Yasakani no Magatama 'Imperial Arms' *Teigu 'Pokemon' *Zygarde (Core, 10%, 50% and Complete Formes: Red, Blue, White, Orange and Purple) 'Vehicles' *CAT-BAT **Siegfried *Gunpla **Christian Gundam **Nobel Gundam Buster Amazing **Hoshino Gundam Family *Paul Gekko- Ancestor Quotes *(Velvet, Laphicet, Innominat, Eleanor, Eizen and Shinichi) Shinichi: "Now you done it Velvet. That two Farces are Paul Gekko and yourself in Changeling form!" {Velvet screams in agony that she was turned into a Changeling instead of a therion.} Eleanor: "A Changeling?" Shinichi: "Just a Deamon with a badmouth." Innominat: ""Farce and Changelings?" How cute. These Facrce are the true face of Paul Gekko." Shinichi: "Innominat is right. Paul Gekko passed his hatred and despair to me Velvet." Velvet: "More than anything. Even though I hate you for being a Jinchūriki, I am sorry for not telling you of Arthur's intent to revive Orochi." Shinichi: "And I am sorry for bringing you here and It is time to see the Eggman Empire's welcoming song." Innominat: "I am most delighted to deliver join your singing when giving into despair little Shinichi." {Velvet and Shinichi hugs each other along with the Mushroom People and a Rainbow Yoshi before singing the Tonight we Strike Song: Changeling Empire Style infinite times and seeing the Death Egg Eclipse allowing Shinichi to change into Artorius Mode while Innominat orders Kyoji Ōtsutsuki to bring the Mushroom Rebels in by Tractor Beam as Laphicet grabs Velvet's hand to pull them down and Eizen helps him out.} Eizen: "Laphicet, Tell these Self Singing Idiots What they hear!" {Velvet and Shinichi keeps singing Tonight we Strike Song: Changeling Empire Style repeatively} Laphicet: "WILL YOU STOP WHINING?!" {Everyone stops singing Tonight we Strike Song: Changeling Empire Style.} "No I don't "understand"! You snap at people! Shnichi is scary! He--He tried to eat me! But... you're also kind... and your filled with life! I don't understand a single thing about you! But you gave me a name, when I was a number! You gave me that compass! You and Shinichi taught me what meant to be alive! That's why I care about you Velvet! I'll protect you and Shinichi for my own sake! "(Shinichi and Velvet: "Phi..."') Laphicet: "I dont' care that your a Changeling! Or if it was pointless! If the world says it's mistake to love you, I'll fight the whole world! I don't care HOW much you feel! It doesn't matter a world with out you Velvet... {Velvet's arm changes into a therion arm to cling on to Laphicet's arm slowly.} Gggnngh.... is the one thin I couldn't bear!" *(Shinichi, Laphicet and Innominant singing the Mushroom Kingdom version of This Day Aria) Innominat: "♫This day is going to be perfect The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small Everyone will gather 'round Every stallion, mare, and foal What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!♫" Shinichi: "♫This day is going to be perfect The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small But instead of having cake With all my friends to celebrate My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…♫" Innominat: "♫I could care less about the dress I won't partake in any cake Vows, well I'll be lying when I say That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together The truth is I don't care for him at all No I do not love the Peach In my heart there is no room But I still want her two malevolences to be all mine♫" Shinichi: "♫We must escape before it's too late Find a way to save the day Hope, I'll be lying if I say "I don't fear that I may lose her To one who wants to use her Not care for, love, and cherish him each day" For I oh so love the Peach All my thoughts he does consume Oh, Princess Peach, I'll be by your side♫" Innominat: "♫Finally the moment has arrived For me to be one lucky groom♫" Shinichi: "♫Oh, the wedding we won't make She'll end up marrying a snake Princess Peach!! WILL BE...♫" Laphicet: "WILL YOU STOP SINGING?!" Shinichi: "HUH!!" Trivia *Shinichi Gekko is inspired by both Velvet Crowe and Shinichi Kudo but they have differences. **Shinichi Kudo encounters two men from a secret criminal organization who force feed him a strange poison that causes his body to shrink back to first grade age, while Shinichi Gekko was forced to feed on a special scent that attracts Stinger hives. **Shinichi Kudo is well-known as a brilliant young detective, the "Savior of the police force", for solving many difficult cases the professionals could not, while Shinichi Gekko was well-known as a divine young detective, the "Shepard of the police force" for solving centillion through duotrigintillion cases and millinillion mysteries throughout the universe. **Artorius sacrificing Velvet's brother allowing Velvet to be transformed into a daemon seeking revenge, while Shinichi is being forced to become a Jinchūriki in the Scarlet Night, transforming him into a Crystal King. *His Main Theme is the Ballad of the Rebellion. Gallery Shinichi Gekko (2019) Sprites.png Shinichi Gekko (2019) Scene Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon